1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component and an electronic component assembly structure, and more particularly, to an electronic component assembly structure provided to an electrical junction box which is mounted on a moving object such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a moving object such as an automobile is equipped with an electrical junction box in which an electronic component such as a relay is accommodated to control connection between a power supply device and an electric component (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-221787).
FIG. 9 is a longitudinal-sectional view of a relay module according to the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 9, a relay 1 according to the related art includes a relay main body 2 formed in a rectangular parallelepiped shape and plural plate-like lead terminals 3 protruding in a straight line shape from one surface (bottom surface) of the relay main body 2. Such a type of relay is assembled into a resinous holding member 6, which holds terminal fittings 5 connected to electrical wires 4, to constitute a relay module. The relay module is assembled into an electrical junction box. Each terminal fitting 5 is provided with a spring portion 7 to which the lead terminal 3 is fitted. The relay 1 is held by the holding member 6 by inserting tips of the plural lead terminals 3 into the spring portions 7. In FIG. 9, the relay module according to the related art is basically illustrated in a longitudinal-sectional view but only the relay main body 2 is illustrated in a side view.
However, since such a type of relay module is assembled in a state in which the relay main body 2 is placed on an end surface (top surface) of the holding member 6, for example, the height dimension (in the up-down direction in FIG. 9) of the relay module increases.
Therefore, for example, as illustrated in FIG. 10, it can be considered that each lead terminal 12 of a relay 11 is bent and formed in an L shape. FIG. 10 is a side view illustrating an example of a relay. Each lead terminal 12 includes a base end 14 protruding from a side surface of a relay main body 13 having a rectangular parallelepiped shape and a contact portion 15 drooping along the side surface of the relay main body 13 from which the base end 14 protrudes. According to this configuration, since the relay main body 13 can be accommodated in an opened box-like housing member (not illustrated) by inserting the relay 11 into the housing member in the arrow direction and fitting the lead terminals 12 (contact portions 15) to the terminal fittings held in the housing member, it is possible to reduce the height dimension of the relay module.
For example, a case where a relay is transported in a state in which the relay is assembled into a housing member and a case where a relay is transported alone can be considered as a transport form of such a relay. When a relay is transported in a state in which the relay is assembled into a housing member, lead terminals weak to an external force are protected by the housing member. However, when a relay is transported alone, exposed lead terminals may be deformed with an external force.